The invention relates to stamping and bending machines and, more particularly, to a stamping and being machine having several interchangeable bending appliances arranged one behind the other. German patent application No. 27 37 442 shows a stamping and bending machine having several interchangeable bending appliances arranged one behind the other, each supporting, adjustably and interchangeably, one or several bending attachments having rotating shafts coupled with a bending appliance gearing to form a driving mechanism, every bending appliance comprising coaxial drive shaft stub ends at opposite sides, one of which ends will be coupled with one of the drive shaft stub ends of the contiguous bending appliance of the stamping press and the central drive unit. The bending appliance comprises a central gear driving a number of bending attachments arranged radially. By way of bevel gearings, the drive shaft stub ends mesh with the central gear. These bevel gearings have to transfer the torques of all bending appliances contacting their output ends. The number of bending appliances put in series is limited. There will be synchronizing errors owing to gearing clearances which are unavoidable and add up.